


America's Always Right

by badgerterritory



Category: Marvel 616, Young Avengers
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 08:18:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1503407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badgerterritory/pseuds/badgerterritory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>America was correct about the way Kate looked at her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	America's Always Right

Kate shuffled awkwardly in the doorway of America’s apartment. America, thankfully, was only impatiently tapping her foot and not ordering Kate to talk, which probably would have made her flee the scene immediately.

"Okay." Kate took several deep breaths and imagined she was shooting an arrow. The arrow was her feelings and the target was America’s ears, and holy crap was that metaphor horrible. She decided to just say it: "You were right."

America shrugged. “I usually am. What about, Princess?”

Kate scowled at her. “The way I… look at you. I, uh, may not be entirely straight.”

America looked interested. Kate, feeling more than slightly stupid, added, “I would, um, like to kiss you.”

America snorted. “Y’know, you’re usually not my type, Princess.” Kate’s hopes almost fell, but she recognized the ‘usually’ and the teasing tone in America’s voice. Instead of continuing the teasing, America walked over to Kate, grabbed her by her purple scarf, and pulled her in for a kiss.


End file.
